


The Birthday Boy

by dixid



Series: The Birthday Present [5]
Category: Batman - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixid/pseuds/dixid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick gets another surprise for his birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birthday Boy

Birthdays in Gotham had a peculiar way about them; either they sucked spectacularly, or they were a celebrated in such a mundane fashion that to someone used to adrenaline filled crime fighting, they just seemed bizarre. This birthday, his first as Batman, had been no different than when he'd been Robin.

Traditional Birthday (of Doom) list:

Delicious birthday cake made by Alfred – check  
Vicious argument between Batman and Robin – check, but at least this time he'd won,   
even if he'd had to pull the "because I'm the adult, that's why" card.   
Requisite estrangement from at least one pseudo sibling – check  
Birthday dinner interrupted by someone taking a former Boy Wonder hostage – check.

Although to Dick's surprise, it hadn't himself or Tim this year, but Jason who was currently waiting for a rescue. He imagined he could be forgiven the uncharitable thought that had it been the current Robin, the kidnappers would have paid the ransom themselves to be allowed to send brat back.

As it was, he'd cut short his dinner plans in order to go retrieve Jason from whatever situation he'd gotten himself into that had ended with him being tied spread eagle on a bed, stripped down to a pair of boxers adorned with the Bat symbol. The message had been sent to Oracle, and by the time he'd suited up, she'd been able to trace the call back to the point of origin. The part of Dick's brain not preoccupied in formulating a rescue plan was pondering if the boxers were Jason's or if they were the kidnapper's idea of a joke. He couldn't imagine Jason owning a pair of Bat-boxers. The only thing more unimaginable was Jason owning a pair of boxers covered in clowns.

Dick surveyed the building where the call had originated from, an old warehouse with an apartment that had once housed the night watchman/caretaker. According to the records Babs had found it was supposed to be empty, but there were obvious signs of recent activity. Telling himself not to get his hopes up, even if the call had come from here didn't mean that Jason was being held in the building, Dick made his way over the rooftop of the warehouse to where light could be seen shining through a window of the former caretaker's living quarters.

The window was deep set within the window frame, allowing him to balance easily on the ledge in order to look inside. Jason was indeed being held inside, still tied to the bed, and from the looks of it, just regaining consciousness. He had just decided to move in when a movement from the shadowed corner of the room caught his attention, and he watched as Tim came into view.

Dick was certain that Tim had still been out of town, the fact that he was wrong and that Tim hadn't even called to wish him happy birthday had only served to highlight the flaws in their relationship. He knew where the fault lay, but at the time he'd done what he thought was best. He was about to move away from the window and let Tim handle the rescue when he noticed the colorful ribbons Tim was holding.   
Watching as Tim apparently decided on the black ribbon and proceeded to tie a bow around Jason's neck, Dick began to understand that Jason wasn't being rescued by Tim. Unsure of the situation, Dick decided to observe before acting rashly and further alienating either of the former Robins. The last thing Dick wanted was both of them mad at him if he broke up their fun. Tim was definitely up to something kinky, and Jason didn't look like he was resisting too hard.

The sight of Tim straddling Jason's hips had distracted Dick from their conversation, but once he heard Tim's voice announcing it was a surprise party, he understood the significance of the ribbon around Jay's neck. As Tim continued teasing Jason, Dick found himself getting hard just remembering that night in Bludhaven. He'd been slightly mortified that he'd basically recited every filthy fantasy he'd ever thought of while under the influence of that drug, but when Tim hadn't teased him about it afterwards, he'd assumed it was going to be one of those things they never acknowledged. Now it looked like Tim was just biding his time, waiting for the perfect occasion, like Dick's birthday.

He moved to unlock the window as he heard Tim announce his presence to Jason; he should have realized that Tim would know he was there. Tim opened the window and gestured him inside.

"Happy Birthday Dick"

Figuring that was as close to absolution as he'd get from Tim, Dick reached out and pulled the younger man into a hug.

"I'm sorry Baby Bird, I've missed you." Dick held Tim tightly against him, knowing from experience that he only had seconds to enjoy the feel of the lithe body pressed against him before Tim would begin to distance himself. When a full minute had passed without Tim trying to escape his grasp, Dick pulled back slightly to study the younger man's expression. Tim met his gaze straight on, but still didn't move out of Dick's embrace.

"I've missed you too. I forgot about your birthday until Jason reminded me," he said sheepishly. "But I managed to get you a present I know you've been wanting."

He gestured to where Jason was still tied to the bed, taut muscles straining. He should have looked ridiculous with the Bat-boxers and a black ribbon tied around his neck in an elaborate bow. Instead he managed to like the very definition of a wet dream with the tented boxers showing off his arousal. The ball gag was a nice touch too; if Tim hadn't gagged Jason, he probably would have been cussing at them to get the party started. Excellent idea, that.


End file.
